Meaning
by MidnightWren
Summary: Set after season 3 and before season 4. Becker realizes the meaning behind the blooms just like Sarah did. Secker. Warning Angst


AN: well after seeing the webeisodes on I sadly write this in memory of the awesome archeologist/ insect phobic/ BAD ass Dr. Sarah Page. RIP

It was gray typical English weather. Becker walked across a damp grass hill. Rows of neatly planted evergreen bushes lined the asphalt path. A black metal gate clanked shut as a strong gust of wind blew past. Becker walked stiffly and dug his hands into his black jacket. As he came up to a row of head stones his pace slowed. Upon coming to one which looked recently filled he stopped. He stood at the end of the grave its grass growing back in leaving patches of brown earth exposed. Becker remained still for ages any passing person would have thought him a statue.

"It's been a while since I last came." he finely said his voice breaking the still of the yard. And it was true he hadn't come since she was buried.

"they've hired some new members. I don't trust the new leader." he bent down and crouched in the grass. "i bet you wouldn't either, I mean Conner's a better shot than he is a leader." Becker smiled and looked down "That's saying something." He looked up staring at the headstone "And right now you would probably smack me and give me a glare." Becker bit his lip and sucked in a breath.

"Abby and Conner haven't come back yet neither has Danny." he knelled down in the grass and felt the wetness spread through the knees but not making any move to get up. Becker than began to explain what had happened in the ARC over the past the few weeks. The time had passed and a cold wind blew at his face burning his cheeks a bright pink. His hair stuck up in every direction from the gale. Seeing the sky turn darker from the approaching night. Closing his eyes he sank farther down his shoulders slumping. The wind that whistled past his ears seemed to carry a scream that had remained in his mind since the horrible and fateful day that technically wouldn't happen for an x number of years. He could hear her scream for him as creatures moved in and the screams of terror and pain as well he forced that sound out of his mind. Opening his eyes he looked closely at the headstone which proclaimed the human who laid beneath it. The black marble shone and glistened from the droplets of rain. In front of it a bundle of Carnations and Babies Breath decorated the plot. He took from beside his side a bundle of blooms. Looking at them he smiled remembering the language that she had taught him about. Their were two bundles one for her and one for him and their relationship.

Aluim the light purple bloom looked to Becker like a cotton swab but she told him that it was for strength. She had strength ever since he met her strength to take the job with no fear and to stand up to what ever she faced.:Bouvardia for enthusiasm. She was enthusiastic about everything whatever new tale she found about mystical creatures she would pour over for hours. Heather lavender coloured. For admiration and beauty. Becker admired her for ever and with her beauty she won him over. Iris for wisdom. With the knowledge of history and a hell of a lot of common sense. He remembered the indecent with Sir what ever his name was and his arrival in London had saved Danny's life and quite possibly her own. Magnolia for Dignity. He found out about why she was a lecturer at the museum. And she told him that it was either keeping her dignity and go their or the alternative and keeping her job traveling the world and finding new objects. She kept her dignity. The flowers only somewhat summed her up though. Becker leaned forward and placed the bundle of flowers at the base of the gravestone. He reached back for the other. A Periwinkle for friendship as they had started out in the beginning. A small branch of Juniper with its dark blue berries attached for the protection they had found with each other. He remembered her in his arms as they faced the future. A sprig of Lavender for devotion. He was at a bar last night when an attractive girl came up in a skintight dress. She had flirted with him. But before he could say anything truthful he muttered

"I have a girlfriend." and the words about her had poured out it was when she walked away that he remembered that she was gone. Dead and he was still devoted. A Forget Me Not as he name of the bloom said for the remembrance and memories they shared and the ones he wouldn't let go. Honeysuckle for two reasons the sweet smell that was her perfume and the meaning of it bonding love. The thoughts of rings and white dresses had come into their conversation more then once. The bonding love of marriage. Then their was a Marigold for cruelty the cruel way she was wrenched from his life and his arms. Finely their was a rose. Dark crimson in colour for mourning. It seemed to fit for this occasion. For how it was now. Becker placed the flowers by the others the two bundles together it was a random assortment of colours and shapes any one else would think it was an ugly array that was picked from the trash of a vendors left overs. But they truly didn't understand it the meaning behind the blooms. She did she understood and was enthralled with it. Becker stood up and whispered

"Good bye Sarah. I'll be back soon."

AN: Please Review!


End file.
